1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for a folding chair, and in particular to a safety device for a folding chair to keep the chair in an open position.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional folding chair comprises a seat, a backrest, and front legs and rear legs for folding and unfolding the chair. For convenience of a user, a certain folding chair further includes a spring disposed between the front leg and a frame of the seat. When the user unfolds and sits on the chair, the spring is stretched. When the user leaves the chair, the spring resumes to its original state and automatically folds the chair to a closed position.
The automatic folding chair provides convenience. However, small children are too thin and their weight is not heavy enough to counterbalance the elastic force of the spring. Therefore, small children are often unable to keep the seat at a fully open position, which allows the folding chair to collapse or fold unexpectedly. It results in the children's slipping into the space between the seat and the backrest. This is a serious safety issue to be resolved.